Buck Bellringer
Unified Society watchdog, Buck Bellringer, psychic boxer and talented bad guy puncher. Buck is open for use in all stories and art don't ask feel free just show me the finished product becuase I'll love to see it. Powerset Buck's bellsense allows him to hear a ringing sound for every possible danger in existance it comes through as a dull and loud ringing in Buck's head at all times. the closer a danger is to fruitation the louder it gets so a fist coming at him makes a lot more noise than the potential to trip in a room. Buck's bellsense is a blessing and a curse since it is near deafening but Buck has grown accustomed to the sound and it barely hinders him. Buck is immune to mental manipulation and communication since entering his mind is deafening to whoever attempts it. Buck's second notable ability is that he is perhaps one of the greatest fist fighters to walk the earth and through natural training and the virus' effect is a formidable opponent posessing levels of strength slightly greater than a peak human and reflexes psychically enhanced by his bellsense. He is also a trained soldier who fought for quite some time. Weaknesses Buck's hears millions of bells ringing at all times and is also partially blind in his left eye. He is also fairly low powered for a super but makes do in the supocalypse. Buck's brain is worse for ware after years of boxing Pre-Virus Early Life Harrison 'Buck' Belingur is the son Frederick Belingur and Diamond Candy. Freddy Belingur was a mug who made money betting on boxers and spent money sleeping with street dames. One such dame named Diamond Candy gave birth to a little bundle named after her great uncle Harrison. His mother called little Harrison Buck becuase he was always identified as the buck in her belly while she carried him. He was named Harrison so Diamond's great uncle might over look her vocation and leave her in the will. Remarkably it worked but he didn't give the money to her. Thankfully the uncle was egotistical enough to send a lump some of money to give Buck a full ride through life but so begins the bad luck that has perpetually lurked throughout Bucks time on earth. The money was stored until Buck came of age unable to be accessed by anyone but the snottiest of lawyers who defended it for their young client. By the time Buck had turned eighteen the money had been drained away by its own protectors. Buck was a joke to his peers at school his history was known and everyone laughed at the retard son of crook and a whore. Unable to afford any schooling past high school Buck began the career his parents had been training him for since he was a child, their very own prize fighter. Buck was a powerful boxer who made his parents plenty of money but on his father's 60th birthday Buck wanted to triple his family's money so he bet a lot of his parents money on himself against a weak boxer. The plan went wrong when the other boxer came into the match with bleach wiped on his gloves and doped up on PCP. The fight left Buck without any money to show and partially blind in his left eye. Buck lost his parents money. Buck was so infuriated at the betrayal and dishonor of the other boxer he beat the man to death in the street several days later the last of his parent's money paid for Buck's sentence and attorneys to prove he was technically insane at the time of the murder. In a rage his mother killed Buck's father for the life insurance and tried to kill Buck too but the young man had ran away. Pre-Virus Later Life Buck fled into the military abandoning his given name and taking on the name Buck Bellringer. Buck fought for his country for two tours but was dishonorably discharged, the reason Buck gives is being misled and used by a superior officer smuggling heroin through the military. Buck didn't care though he hated war and he could finally pursue his dream career the one he had watched since he was a little boy, Boxing. Buck left the army took the pennies left of his great-great uncles fortune and never looked back. Buck subsequently lost what little money he had left he spent his last pennies on burying his father. He lived for two years homeless in New York throwing fights for crooks. Post-Virus When the virus hit. Buck was at first unaffected he was one of the first responders living in New York and being one of the few on their feet. He started to hear bells constantly a life of hardship had twisted Bucks perception of danger. Danger wasn't an isolated occurance that Buck could sniff out though immediate stuff does raise the volume. Life itself was dangerous and Buck didn't want anyone to have to think that anymore so he strives to always protect and preserve, the bells in his head a constant reminder of his mission. Appearances -http://supocalypse.wikia.com/wiki/Buck_Bellringer:_The_Gloves_are_off -Buck Musing: Dames, Skirts, ands Dolls ohs my -Buck Musing: Tough -The Bigtime (Part Two) -Buck Bellringer: Heed the Call: Chapter 1 -Buck Bellringer: Heed the Call Chapter 2 -Smalltime (Part Four) Category:Unified Society Category:Military Category:Male Category:Danger Sense Category:Boxing Proficiency